A standard apparatus for wrapping a stack of goods with a film has at least one film supply, one film-feed head and one pull-down device for drawing the film over the stack of goods, the film being fed from the film supply to the film-feed head. In the context of the invention, the film is a plastic film. The stack of goods can consist, on the one hand, of goods such as, for example boxes or the like. On the other, the stack of goods can also involve products from the field of white goods such as, for example a refrigerator. Normally the stack of goods is sitting on a pallet.
From practice, apparatuses of the above-described type are known in different embodiments. Usually, an initially closed tubular film is transferred from the film supply to the film-feed head where a tubular film section necessary for the draw-down process is detached by a separator. Often, the film-feed head comprises also a welder that welds closed the tubular film section at its upper end to form a film hood. During transport, the tubular film has the tendency to get electrostatically charged. The results is that the tubular film or that the one or other layer of the tubular film clings in particular to metallic parts of the film-feed head. The tubular film can get caught at these points and an undesired film jam occurs that often requires manual clearing by an operator. When the tubular film is guided through a gap formed by guide walls and tapered in the feed direction, the tubular film or the layers of the tubular film can particularly easily get caught on the guide walls. This can result in a premature, unintended and disadvantageous opening of the tubular film. This makes it particularly easy for the tubular film, which is already slightly opened in this manner, to cling to downstream parts. The film can in particular rest against the welder downstream in the feed direction and can then get jammed back in a disadvantageous manner into the guide gap. This requires complicated interventions.